It is often difficult to keep stroller bound children amused for extended periods of times. Because it would be desirable to provide amusing and interest generating elements within the reach and field of view of a stroller bound child, it would be a benefit to have a mobile support that was attachable to the frame of a stroller that included a number of rings from which amusing and interest generating mobile elements could be suspended. Because mobile elements are typically more interesting when moving, it would be a further benefit to have a mobile support that included a motion generating mechanism for imparting motion to mobile elements suspended therefrom.